Made of Darkness
by Ybarra87
Summary: Harry Potter had died due to the neglect that he suffered from the Dursleys and Dumbledore's decisions. When Dumbledore found out he had picked the wrong child that night he decided to summon Harry's reincarnation to help in his war not aware that he was now the great spirit of darkness. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belong to Harry Potter or Tales of series.


**This was an idea that came to me and I had to tell. This is ****just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Darkness, that was all young Harry James Potter knew. Ever since he was a child the only thing he saw was the darkness of his cupboard, the only time he was ever let out of it was when his aunt and uncle wanted him to do work around house and for school, he was never let out for anything other than that. At first Harry thought of darkness as a punishment for something he did wrong because of all the hatred his aunt, uncle, and cousin have shown him by beating him half to death, working him to the point of exhaustion, and insulting him by calling him names such as freak. Whenever he was out of the darkness of his cupboard he had tried asking others to help him only for them to turn him away by calling him a liar or say they would help him only to be transferred to somewhere else or mysteriously die. It was then he realized while the light looked nice and rewarding it never did anything to help him unlike the darkness which he felt actually protected him, it never hurt him or failed him like the people outside or in his words the people of the light.

He began to see the darkness as his savior and protector, however while he started to see darkness in a whole new way that didn't stop his relatives from hurting him to the point he was close to death throwing him back into his cupboard afterwards like he was trash. Sure he felt safe again when he was back in his cupboard and could feel the darkness actually taking care of him trying to help him but it was never going to be enough to protect him. However Harry didn't care, he knew if he died then he would be with the thing that actually looked after him and protected him in his eyes, darkness itself. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he would die and then he would be with darkness forever which was something he was beginning to crave.

HARRY AGE 7

Harry was currently in his cupboard trying to recover from the beating he had received for burning breakfast. He had gone the last day without any scraps of food because Dudley made sure not to leave any for him. As he laid in his cupboard hungry and in pain, he stared at the darkness around him. "Is today the day I can finally become a part of you?" He asked as he began to close his eyes hoping that by falling asleep it would help him through the pain. Unfortunately Harry had no idea that the moment he did that it would be the last time he opened his eyes.

As Harry laid dead in his cupboard while the Dursleys left the house for the day, deciding to punish Harry further by keeping him in his cupboard for the entire day, a presence had arrived at their house that was completely unseen by normal people. That presence was Death. "So they finally killed the poor kid." He said as he made his way into the Dursley home for Harry's soul. However when he got inside he saw there was someone else there, his sister Magic.

"Hello Death, I take it you're here for young Harry?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

Death just gave a sigh, he knew how his sister was about the people she blessed with her gift especially Harry. They both knew Harry would have a hard life the moment he was marked by a prophecy only for things to take a difficult turn when Albus Dumbledore had found out about it and decided to manipulate it to his advantage making sure Voldemort had found out about and arranging for him to attack the Potters that Halloween night. "Magic, I know you don't want me to do this but it's my job. I don't want to take his soul right now but I have to. Besides there is only one good thing about this and that's the fact I'll be collecting a piece of that maggot's soul." He told his sister.

"And what's going to happen to Harry's soul?" Magic then asked.

"I'm suppose to take his soul to Life so he can be reincarnated. He has a destiny he needs to fulfill and the only way to do that is to be reborn as a new person. I really don't have a choice in this." Death stated.

"It's really not fair. Harry has done nothing to deserve all of this yet he has and all because of that stupid prophecy and that infernal Albus Dumbledore! It wasn't his fault that a piece of Tom Riddle's soul flew into his head. That bastard knew there was other ways to remove it but he chose this route instead!" Magic shouted.

Death just gave a sigh. "Look Magic, I collected a lot of souls who died because of him and I learned he basically threw them away since he no longer had any use for them. Knowing this I can assume he saw Harry as an obstacle in his plans and decided to be rid of him. Even if a piece of that maggot Tom's soul didn't go into him he would of still thrown Harry to these animals probably using the excuse that Harry would be jealous of his brother and would go dark."

Magic just gave a disgusted sigh hearing that. "That's another thing! The fact that those idiots in Magical Britain don't believe in good and evil but light and dark!" She yelled out while her brother gave a groan.

"Don't start with that, I hear enough of it from Justice and believe me when I say it she hates them as much as you do. The fact that they're making a mockery of everything she stands for is something she will never forgive them for especially Dumbledore. Some of the actions that man has taken are just plain evil but he uses the excuse that he's doing it for the light and the greater good. He does whatever he wants and just tells everyone that the actions he takes is for the light and if anyone questions them he would just say they're dark."

"I know that." Magic said as she looked at the cupboard. "It's funny, that country thinks of light and dark as good and evil when in fact they're neutral. In fact Harry loves the darkness."

Death just gave a curious look hearing that. "He does?" He asked.

"Yes, I have been keeping an eye on Harry for a while now and saw how his life was. He basically sees the darkness as his protector since no one was around to help him. It's basically the only thing he knows and while at first he was afraid of it, he began to see it in a differently when the people outside failed him. He saw it as his protector and savior, he began to want to be part of darkness itself." Magic stated as an idea began to pop in her head and she turned towards her brother. "You said Harry was to be reincarnated right?"

Death saw the look on his sister's face and knew that look meant nothing but trouble. "I know that look! Whatever it is forget it! I do not need the headaches that come with your schemes!" He shouted as his sister gave him a sly smile.

"But you haven't heard what it is yet. You're going to want do it once you know what it is." She said.

Death couldn't help but wonder what her idea was and decided to find out. "Fine what's your idea?" He asked.

"Tell me Death, do you know what elemental spirits are?"

Death just gave his sister a confused look. "Of course I know what they are! What do they have to do with your idea?!" He shouted only to realize where she was going with this. "You want to reincarnate Harry as a elemental spirit, don't you?" He asked only for his sister to confirm by giving a sly smirk.

"Yes, but not just any elemental spirit. I want him to be a spirit of darkness." She answered only to pause for a moment. "No, not just a regular spirit of darkness but a powerful one. One that can basically command the powers of darkness itself."

Death just gave a groan at what his sister was planning. "You know you would need the help of several others in order to do it." He said.

"Yes, we would need the cooperation of Life which I know she will agree to give. I also know Justice would be on board with this as well and Time has agreed to help as well." Magic replied.

"Time agreed to help you?"

"Yes, funny story I saw Time little bit before I arrived here and he told me that he would help me. At first I had no idea what he meant at the time but now I do."

Death just shook his head. "You know we are going to get into so much trouble but if it helps even the playing field to Harry's advantage then I'm in. I'll go collect his soul and we'll get to work on this little plan of yours." He said as he went into the cupboard for Harry's soul and immediately left the Dursley home with Magic.

After they returned home with Harry's soul, it didn't take them long to get Justice and Life on board with Magic's plan. Justice thought it would be perfect payback at Magical Britain for making a mockery out of her and Life immediately agreed to it seeing how Harry was suppose to be reincarnated anyway. They then proceeded to get everything ready as Death ripped out the piece of Tom Riddle's soul from Harry's soul and Time got ready to send Harry's soul back in time to be reincarnated. With that done Magic, Death, Life, Justice, and Time went back to their jobs as they waited for the day Dumbledore would summon the reincarnated Harry only he would be getting a regular person but the great spirit of darkness, Shadow.

9 YEARS LATER

HOGWARTS CASTLE

Albus Dumbledore was currently in his office with several members of his order with Lily and James Potter, Alastor Moody, and several of the professors were among them. The reason for this was simple to summon the reincarnation of Harry Potter to Hogwarts so he can fulfill his destiny of defeating Voldemort. He had found out recently that he had picked the wrong brother that night Voldemort attacked them, he had thought it was Charles since he found something dark in Harry's head. He had knew that Voldemort had made several horcruxs and Harry was now one of them, of course he had a simple solution to this problem and that was to send Harry to Lily's sister Petunia and her family. He knew how much she hated magic and would kill Harry which he saw necessary for the greater good, sure he knew there were other ways to get rid of the horcrux but he saw Harry as a thorn to the plans he had the moment he found out how powerful his core was. He knew Harry would be to difficult to control so it would be just simple for him to die after sealing off all of his magic. Harry of course died ridding the world of one of Voldemort's horcruxs however all of his plans were ruin the moment the moment Voldemort had tortured Charles severely on front of a crowd but left him alive as he told everyone about another child that he targeted that night, Charles' brother Harry. He went on how Dumbledore doomed all of Magical Britain the moment he chose the wrong brother and allowed him to die. It was his fault the real savior was dead and no one could stop him, Voldemort then left with everyone knowing he couldn't be stopped.

Dumbledore knew he had to somehow salvage this unfortunate problem and he needed Harry to do it. After researching several books he came across a book of reincarnation telling him about how people who died before they could fulfill their place in the world would come back reincarnated so they could at least have a chance to do it. He knew it was a long shot but if he could summon the reincarnation of Harry to Hogwarts then he could help save Magical Britain as well as save his reputation as the greatest wizard ever, of course he would have to overwrite all the memories the reincarnated Harry had but it was all for the greater good and had to be done. After telling his order of his plan, without mentioning his plans to overwrite the reincarnated Harry's memories, they agreed to help in hopes of ending the war.

Dumbledore had started the ritual of summoning the reincarnated Harry to his office, after saying that he was looking for the reincarnation of Harry Potter, a man's voice could be heard. "Who dares to summon me?" It asked as the lights in the room went out with only darkness filling the room and two red eyes appearing in the darkness. Everyone wondered who this person in front of them was as they saw the lights coming back on with man that looked like a dark knight standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am Shadow, the great spirit of darkness." The man answered as he then said. "Now that I have answered your question it would be nice of you to answer mine. Why you have summoned me?"

However instead of answering Shadow's question, Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "Be gone foul beast!" He shouted.

Shadow just glared at the man in disbelief. "I find you to be very rude. You have the nerve to summon me without my permission and ask who I am which I answered and then you refuse to answer my questions and call me a foul beast. You happen to be the rudest person I know." Shadow replied.

"You say you are a creature of darkness and that makes you dark! It's clear you work for Voldemort!" Dumbledore shouted as he shot a spell out of his wand only for Shadow to cut it down with his sword.

Shadow just glared at the old man. "It's clear that you have no idea who I am but I know who you are Albus Dumbledore. I have heard many complaints about you and Voldemort claiming you represent the light and darkness, well let me give you a newsflash. We are neutral, that means we take no sides!" He shouted.

"How dare you spread your filthy lies demon!" James Potter shouted as he pulled out his wand only for an arrow of light to come into the room and shoot James in the arm.

Shadow looked to see it was his friend and great spirit of light, Rem. "What are you doing here Rem?" Shadow asked as everyone looked at the angel who had shown up.

"I was alerted by the spirits here that you have been summoned here. That made me concerned to the point I felt I was needed since these idiots would refuse to listen." Rem stated only for James to start screaming again.

"You're an angel how dare you insult us, we're wizards of light!" He screamed.

Rem just stared at James angrily. "You wizards really infuriate me. You assume that because I am a great spirit of light that makes me good. While I am one it's representatives, my job is to help maintain the balance of light in this world as well as keeping it going. In other words light is neutral, it can be used for good things or bad things it doesn't take one side! So get it through your dumb skulls!" She shouted as she then hit James with a beam of light that sent him crashing into a wall. Rem then turned towards Shadow. "Do you need my help?" She asked.

"No, I think I know why they summoned me here." Shadow answered as he gave a sigh. "I'll explain everything we I get back. This is something I need to do on my own."

Rem could see it was something serious and gave a small understanding nod. "Very well Shadow." She said as she then disappeared.

Shadow then looked at Dumbledore who still had his wand out only for a tendril of darkness coming from his own shadow knocking it out of his hand. "Now tell me why did you summon me?" Shadow asked again.

Dumbledore refused to say a thing and tried to pick up his wand only to see it was wrapped in the dark tendril that came from his shadow. However that didn't stop Lily Potter from answering his question. "We were trying to summon the reincarnation of my son." She said

Shadow then turned towards her. "And what was the name of your late son?" He asked.

"His name was Harry. Harry James Potter." She answered.

Shadow couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "That's a name I haven't been called in a very long time." He said as he looked at her. "However that person is no longer me. I am Shadow, the great spirit of darkness."

Everyone in the room just gave shocked looks and began saying it couldn't be true. "No you can't be Harry!" Dumbledore shouted.

"I said I was Harry Potter as in past tense. The day he died I was reborn as the great spirit Shadow." Shadow responded.

"No Harry should of been reborn as a human not some creature of darkness!" Dumbledore yeller out.

Shadow just gave a sigh. "What part of great spirit of darkness do you not understand?" He asked.

"I'm curious what is a great spirit?" Lily then asked wanting to at least get some answers.

"At least someone wants to at least find out about us." Shadow said as he started to explain. "You see great spirits are beings that are in charge of lower spirits and what they represent. We are tasked with keeping our lower spirits and what we represent in check, in other words it is our job to help maintain the balance of the world. Now there are spirits for all of the elements and they help keep us informed of everything that is happening. They are basically everywhere so they witness everything that happens in each world."

"How long have you been in charge of darkness?" Moody asked having a good feeling it was a longer time than Harry had been dead for.

"Since the beginning of time." Shadow answered as everyone began shouting.

"That can't be possible! If you're Harry reincarnated then you should be nine years old!" Dumbledore shouted.

Shadow just gave a small chuckle. "Yeah I should be but I'm not." He said. "If I had to take a guess I say my rebirth as Shadow had to be the work of greater beings."

"Greater beings? There are beings greater than you?" Moody asked.

Shadow just gave Moody a nod. "Yes, there are beings greater than us great spirits. If I had to take a guess I say they had a hand in me being reborn as this." He said.

"Why would they do such a awful thing?" Dumbledore asked.

Shadow just turned towards the headmaster looking him in the eyes. "If I had to guess it was to piss you off." He answered stunning everyone. "They saw everything you were doing and decided enough was enough so when Harry died they decided to have him be reborn as me."

"They had no right to do that!" Dumbledore screamed out only for Shadow to confuse him by saying.

"You're right, they had no right." Everyone just looked at Shadow confused by his statement. "While I never exactly met any of them, I know they go by procedure and only in a handful of cases do they do something that like this. Whenever they do something like it's usually what they consider a good reason. I was confused at first why they would have me reborn as the great spirit of darkness until I saw the reason why and how you were responsible for it."

Moody just looked at Dumbledore. "What did you do Albus?" He asked.

Dumbledore just gave a confused look. "I haven't a clue what he's talking about." He said.

Shadow just looked at Dumbledore. "So you refuse to acknowledge what you did, then maybe I should tell them." He said as Lily asked.

"Tell us what?"

"How Albus Dumbledore felt it was necessary for Harry to die for the greater good." Shadow answered causing everyone to start screaming in outrage claiming it was a lie and the leader of the light would never do such a thing.

Lily just approached Dumbledore grabbing him. "Why was it necessary for my son to die?" She threatened.

"Lily, it's clear Harry is confused. I believe it is because of the darkness that has clearly corrupted him." Dumbledore answered trying to spin the story to his advantage. "Let me go so we can help rid him of the darkness corrupting him."

Moody just gave a growl. "Damn it Albus, he is no longer Harry! Quit stalling and answer her!" He shouted only for Dumbledore to remain silent. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer Moody turned towards Shadow. "You know the answer so why don't you fill us in since Albus clearly won't." He said.

"Very well." Shadow said. "In case all of you weren't aware there was a prophecy that told of Voldemort's defeat however this prophecy had the unfortunate accident of being told right in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore saw this as an opportunity to rid the world of Voldemort as quickly as possible and was determined to have it come true. Luckily for him one Severus Snape was nearby to here the first half of it and told his master Voldemort about it. This just made things easy for Dumbledore as his next step was to find the children that qualified for the prophecy after he did that he step up the necessary steps to make sure Voldemort would find the child and try to kill him making sure that a spy of Voldemort was picked as the Potter's secret keeper. It didn't take long for Voldemort to take the bait and attacked them only to have it all backfire on him. However when that happened something unfortunate happened to Harry, a piece of Voldemort's soul flew into his head making him a horcrux. Dumbledore saw this and knew the only way to get rid of it was for Harry to die however he isn't the one for killing so he decided to have someone else do it. He immediately arranged for Harry to be placed with Lily Potter's sister Petunia knowing he would be mistreated severely and killed."

Lily just scowled at Dumbledore as she began hitting him only to have James pull her off. "You knew Petunia how Petunia was and yet you sent Harry to them! Why?!" She screamed out.

"It had to be done Lily! Harry had a horcrux in his head and the only way to get rid of it was for him to die!" Dumbledore shouted.

"You had him killed! You told me he developed a sickness and died! You never said he was killed!" Lilly screamed as she then turned to Shadow. "Tell me how he died."

Shadow just gave a nod. "Harry was severely beaten and starved by your sister and her family. He was treated as nothing more then a servant being beaten for even the smallest mistake. He had tried to getting the attention of help of others only to be turned away with people calling him a liar or people saying they would help him only to be transferred somewhere else or mysteriously die. Either way it made Harry realize there was only one thing that was ever there for him and that thing was darkness."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Ever since Harry could remember the only thing he has known was darkness, mostly because your sister and her husband made him sleep in a cupboard. At first he wanted to be free from it and tried getting help of others only for them to fail him in the end. He realized he couldn't count on the people of the light, that's what he called the people he asked to help him, but instead the darkness. He realized that the dark wasn't trying to hurt him but help protect him, in a way he was right as I had the lower spirits of darkness help heal him when he was injured and keep him company so he never felt alone. I couldn't do any more than that since I needed to make sure Harry died as well."

"So basically you allowed him to die so you could be born you foul creature!" James shouted.

Shadow just glared angrily at James. "I had no choice in the matter! My job is to keep darkness in check and balanced! If I had interfered I would be destroying everything and rewriting history as well as helping in the destruction of other worlds!" He shouted as Moody then asked.

"Other worlds?"

"Your world isn't the only world out in our universe. There are other worlds, ones that need the help of us great spirits in their time of need. I have lent my help to several worlds in their times of need provided they go through a test to earn it. Those worlds know the importance of darkness as well as showing that they had the right to continue living. I wasn't going to undo everything they had been through just by ensuring that Harry lived thus preventing my creation!" Shadow shouted as he then glared at Dumbledore. "I wasted enough of my time here so let me leave you with some advice, don't bother summoning me again! In fact I find it very selfish of you, trying to pull me away from the life I have been leading. What if Harry wasn't reborn as me but someone else? Would you rip him away from the life and family he knew and love just for him to do your dirty work for you?! You would probably erase and rewrite the memories of the life he lead just to get him to do your bidding am I right?!" Dumbledore just remained silent. "Your silence says everything. I'll be leaving now but remember darkness and light have no sides, so stop saying we do!" With that said Shadow then disappeared from Dumbledore 's office with the intent of returning home only to notice something happening nearby and decided to check it out.

HOGWARTS COURTYARD

Luna Lovegood was currently gathering all of her things that were hidden from her by her fellow Ravenclaws. They always did something like this to her because of the way she was but she never let that slow her down, she just kept going no matter what. Right now she was trying to get her shoes that were high up in a tree in the courtyard. As she tried to reach them she heard a voice call out to her.

"Would you like some help?" It asked.

"Oh yes it would be very nice if you could help me but only if it isn't a bother." She stated.

"Very well." The voice said as a dark being came out of her shadow and grabbed her shoes handing them to her once it got them.

Luna just gave a smile and bowed before the dark being. "If I had known the great spirit of darkness, Shadow was the on helping me then I wouldn't have asked you for help." She said as Shadow gave her a confused look while she stood back up.

"You know who I am?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I know all about the great spirits and their duties." Luna replied.

"I didn't think anyone of this world knew about us." Shadow said.

"Well ever since I was little I could see things that no one else could even spirits. I eventually found out what they were from my mother, apparently I got the ability to see them from her. She told me everything about them including the beings in charge of them. I never thought I would get to meet the great spirit of darkness in person."

"That must make you a very special young lady if you can see spirits. What's you're name?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood but my classmates call me Loony. You however can call me what ever you want." Luna said.

"I will call you by your name since it's clear your classmates don't see how special you are." Shadow replied.

Luna just gave a small smile. "Thank you." She said. "However I am curious why the great spirit of darkness would be at my school. I would think you would have more important things to do."

"You're right I do have more important things to do but I happened to be summoned here by your headmaster." Shadow answered.

Luna just gave him a curious look. "I find it strange that the headmaster would summon the great spirit of darkness here since he firmly believes he is the leader of the light. It's too bad he doesn't realize that light and darkness do not take sides and that they are completely neutral, only choosing to aid those who earn their favor." She replied as Shadow started laughing.

"Finally someone who gets that we are neutral! At least there is one clever person who can see that in this world!" He shouted out as a couple of gasps could be heard nearby. Shadow just turned towards the area where the gasps came from. "Now that you know I am not a threat you two can come out now. You can see clearly I have no intention of wanting to hurt your classmate." He said as Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracey Davis came out of the shadows.

"How did we know we were here?" Tracey asked as Daphne stared at her friend.

"Tracey, Lovegood had said he was the great spirit of darkness and we were hiding in the shadows. We were basically hiding in his territory and he knew it." Daphne stated.

Shadow gave a small chuckle. "Smart girl if you can figure that out." He said as he looked at Luna. "Who are your friends?" He asked.

"Oh that is Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracey Davis, they happen to be a year ahead of me and we're not exactly friends." Luna said. "I really don't know why they are out here."

"We saw your classmates hiding your stuff and we were planning to help you when this being showed up. We didn't know what to think or do so we decided to watch from a distance planning getting help if he proved to be dangerous." Daphne answered as Tracey stared at her friend.

"Why would you tell them everything?" She asked.

"Tracey we were hiding in the shadows whispering what to do. Chances are if we didn't tell them why then he would of." Daphne responded.

Luna just gave them a curious look. "Why would you help me? I know that not all Slytherins are evil like the Gryffindors say they are but why would you two want to help me?" She asked.

"Because you happen to see through all of that nonsense." Daphne replied. "Besides the Slytherin name had been tarnished for so long that everyone assume that all of us are evil. I thought it was time for Tracey and me to do something nice."

"Yeah but we weren't expecting to find out about great spirits or the fact that light and darkness is neutral and do not take sides!" Tracey shouted.

Shadow just looked at Daphne and Tracey. "I'm curious what is your stance in this dumb war?" He asked.

"Our families are neutral, They have no wish to involve themselves in this was and neither do we." Daphne replied. "However we had no idea that the headmaster was going to summon the great spirit of darkness, my father had heard talk about him trying to summon the reincarnation of the brother of Charles Potter." Daphne then paused for a moment and looked at Shadow. "You're the reincarnation aren't you?" She asked as Shadow gave a nod.

Tracey just gave a dumbfound look. "How can that be possible? He is apparently older than he is suppose to be!" She shouted.

"I believe it was the work of beings greater than the great spirits who are behind this. No doubt they have done this because they were fed up with the headmaster messing with things he was not suppose to." Luna replied as Shadow gave another nod.

"So you're saying these greater beings had the brother of Charles Potter reincarnated as the great spirit of darkness just to upset the headmaster?" Daphne asked as she and Tracey started to laugh. "My father is going to enjoy hearing this along with the fact that darkness and light have no sides!" After a few minute she stopped laughing at looked at Shadow. "I'm curious what are you going to do? Clearly you were summoned here to do what you were suppose to but it's also clear you have other priorities."

Shadow just gave a sigh. "Honestly I don't know. Rem, one of the great spirits of light showed up and I got her to leave with the promise of explaining everything to her and the others. I really don't know what is going to happen or what I will do. I need to think it over." He said as he looked at Luna. "It was a pleasure to meet you Luna, you are truly a very special girl." He said as he then looked at Daphne and Tracey. "And it was nice to meet you two as well. It's good to see that there are some wizards who don't taint the name of light and darkness." With that said Shadow then disappeared returning himself back home.

When Shadow got back home, he saw that the other greater spirits were there and began to tell them everything about why he was summoned including his past life. He explained to them that Dumbledore is probably going to try summoning him again and try to purge him of the darkness possessing him. Shadow told them Dumbledore refused to listen and was going to make things worst. He then told them of his meeting with Luna, Daphne, and Tracey. How meeting them made him realize that there were people who wanted no part of this war as well as revealing there was a girl who could see and talk to the lower spirits, a gift that only a rare number of people have. That meeting them had him all confused about what to do.

All the greater spirits remained silent after hearing Shadow's story only for Undine to break the silence. "So what will you do?"She asked.

"To be honest I don't know. I know I am needed to help but I have other priorities." Shadow replied.

"Yes but you just said there are at least a few worthy humans there that could use your help. That only you can stop the war going on there." Gnome said only for Sylph to point out.

"Well in case you forget the greater being took it upon themselves to make sure that Harry was reborn as Shadow. I mean they did it all just to infuriate that old geezer something that I find very funny." He said.

Shadow just gave a sigh. "All of this is just so confusing, I never thought much of my past life until now. I'm sorry I never mentioned it to you all before." He said.

Rem just gave a small understanding smile. "It's understandable, we all know you had your reasons for not telling us. The only thing you can do is try to figure it out what to do yourself but you should know whatever it is you decide we will support you. All of us." She said as the other great spirits agreed.

"Thank you for that, I greatly appreciate your support. I'm going to take the time now to think about all of this." Shadow said as he then went off to think privately. He knew he had to do something to help the world he originally came from but it was going to be different from the times he lent his help to those who earned it, he was going to have to help save it himself. He really didn't have no idea what to do but knew if he did decide to help then he wouldn't be alone in doing it. Shadow just sat in darkness as he contemplated what to do next, hoping he would come up with an answer soon.

THE END

* * *

**Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. ****The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
